Konoha no hentai
by shini-noeru
Summary: une malédiction qui devient la nouvelle mission que nos ninjas doivent accomplir avant qu'elle ne devienne le pire fléau de la tranquillité de konoha
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : l'histoire appartientà ma petite ruru aussi connue sous le nom de kikai tenshi même si c'est moi qui écrit et les personnages ne sont bien évidemment pasà nous sauf peut-être Kakashi avec qui ma très chèreHaru vit maritalement depuis près de 4 ou 5 ans maintenant et avec qui elle a déjàplusieurs enfants.

résumé : Une malédiction fait rage sur Konoha et contamine les meilleurs. Même si elle sera toujours présente il y a un seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle soit affaiblie. Cette étrange maladie sera désormais la principale mission de nos jeunes ninjas.

Konoha no hentai

Prologue

Tout était plus ou moins calme, on n'entendait que des rires cristallins aux sonorités féminines à travers la brume s'évaporant des bains pour femmes. Des femmes ordinaires, jeunes, vieilles, laides ou de toute beauté, des femmes au foyer ou des kunoichis de différents niveaux. C'étaient surtout ces dernières qui intéressaient l'ombre invisible qu'on entrevoyait seulement à certains moments a travers la vapeur lorsqu'il relâchait sa concentration. Il avait une carrure masculines, assez musclée mais pas trop quand même. Un corps parfait avec deux prunelles rouges dissimulées par des cheveux noirs d'ébène. Alors qu'il regardait les femmes discuter et rire entre elles, un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Un sourire qui ferait frémir n'importe quelle femme qui faisait penser au sourire du chasseur quand il a repéré un troupeau de gibier de première qualité.

Il allait continuer son matage intensif à son aise mais c'était sans compter sans la dernière femme qui entra aux bains, vêtue, à la différence des autres et entourée de toute une escouade de kunoichis armées formée de Ten-ten. Hinata, Temari, et encore d'autres. La première femme pointa son doigt droit sur l'homme invisible et une centaine d'armes arrivèrent sur lui à toute allure le clouant au bois malgré son sharingan actif. Il réapparut et ce ne fut plus que cris et fuites de toutes les femmes nues présentes aux bains ce jour-là. Dès qu'il n'y eu plus que l'escouade de présente dans l'enceinte des termes, une équipe de anbus arriva, ligota l'homme et l'entraîna à la suite de la troupe féminine hors du lieu de détente.

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Tsunadé-sama :

-Mais ces quoi ces conneries que vous nous balancez depuis toute a l'heure !

-C'est vrai ça. D'abord vous nous enfermez dans votre bureau puis vous partez avec une escouade de kunoichis aux bains en nous plantant complètement là sans rien nous balancer et en revenant vous dites que vous avez arrêtez Sasuké-kun ? va falloir stopper le délire là ça commence a bien faire.

-Les deux énergumènes de l'équipe numéro sept se tenaient devant le bureau de la hokage l'ai passablement énervés alors que celle-ci restait de marbre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença :

-Vous connaissez Jiraya et Kakashi ?

-Mais vous rigolez ou quoi bien sur qu'on les connaît ce sont nos senseis.

-Et vous connaissez leur côté pervers de première ?

-Je vois de moins en moins où vous voulez en venir mais oui on voit assez bien je pense. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien ils sont victimes d'une malédiction qui se transmet malheureusement de sensei à élève.

-Non. Et Sasuke a été contaminé ?

-Exactement Sakura.

-Et quel est le souci posé par cette malédiction ?

-En fait, c'est la perversité…

-………Oo ?

-La perversité s'accroît de façon spectaculaire chez les maudits.

-Ah.

-Et c'est pour ça que nous avons été forcés d'arrêter Sasuke tout à l'heure.

-Ah ?

-Il était entrain de se rincer l'œil aux bains réservés aux femmes.

-Ah ?

-…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce cri venant du plus profond de nos ninjas sembla résonner dans tout le village. Tsunade essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter une Sakura effondrée alors que Naruto, tellement choqué, restait prostré sur son siège plus blanc que le marbre.

- Allons, allons mes enfants ce n'est pas si terrible. Et bien évidemment il y a une solution comme il y en a une à tous problème.

En entendant ces paroles, les deux jeunes gens reprirent un peu de couleurs et surtout un peu d'espoir. Il était possible de sauver Sasuke. Il y avait une solution à leur problème. L'équipe numéro sept allait enfin pouvoir redevenir normale. Mais malheureusement leurs espoirs étaient vains et la « solution » risquait de les choquer bien plus que le problème en lui-même.


	2. l'annonce

disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à ma petite ruru aussi connue sous le nom de kikai tenshi même si c'est moi qui l'écrit et les personnages sont bien évidemment pas a nous sauf peut-être Kakashi avec qui ma très chère Haru vit maritalement depuis près de 4 ou 5 ans et avec qui elle a déjà plusieurs enfants.

résumé : Une malédiction fait rage sur Konoha et contamine les meilleurs. Même si elle sera toujours présente il y a un seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle soit affaiblie. Cette étrange maladie sera désormais la principale mission de nos jeunes ninjas.

_En entendant ces paroles, les deux jeunes gens reprirent un peu de couleurs et surtout un peu d'espoir. Il était possible de sauver Sasuke. Il y avait une solution à leur problème. L'équipe numéro sept allait enfin pouvoir redevenir normale. Mais malheureusement leurs espoirs étaient vains et la « solution » risquait de les choquer bien plus que le problème en lui-même._

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Alors je suis vraiment désolée mais ça ne va pas franchement vous plaire ni a l'un mai je pense surtout pas à l'autre. » commença Tsunade avec un air grave qui ne lui allait pas vraiment tant il était indicateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Sakura je suis de tout cœur avec toi mais pour enrayer la malédiction il faut dégoûter Sasuke des femmes »

Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Comment je vais faire pour le conquérir moi ?

La je crois bien que tu n'as plus d'espoir et ce n'est pas ça le pire…

Sakura qui n'en pouvait déjà plus regarda la Hokage avec les yeux lançant des éclairs, il est vrai que ça semblait difficile de faire pire après cette nouvelle mais…

Et bien Naruto ton rôle dans cette mission est de faire Sasuke virer de bord.

Comment ça virer de bord je quand même pas lui apprendre à faire du bateau non ?

Pas exactement tu faire le faire changer d'orientation.

Il doit partir au nord plutôt qu'au Sud ? Explique toi bon sang !

LE FAIRE CHANGER D'ORIENTATION SEXUELLE DOBE !

Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? on parle d'un sujet sérieux et toi tu nous sors des conneries pareilles ? ET après tu te prétends hokage non mais je rêve vivement que je reprenne ton poste.

Quoi et tu dis que c'est moi qui balance des conneries ? Alors écoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois le seul moyen pour que Sasuke regagne un semblant de normalité c'est de le rendre gay et de le dégoûter a vie des femmes.

Mais qu'est ce que ça va changer ?

C'est simple premièrement les hommes sont quand même plus capables de se défendre dans ce genre de situation il faut bien l'admettre et en plus comme ça même si la perversité est canalisée il sera face à une boule d'hormones pareille a la sienne qui pourra donc beaucoup mieux le contrôler.

La conversation continua pendant encore un bon moment pour discuter de différents plans envisageables et de ce qu'il semblait bon de faire pour éviter que la situation dérape de nouveau comme plus tôt aux bains. Il fut convenu que demain l'équipe numéro sept serait de corvée d'entraînement toute la journée avec Kakashi afin de laisser le temps a tout le village de préparer la première phase du plan Sasuke.

oOo OoO oOo OoO oOo

Naruto et Sakura avaient fini par prendre congé de Tsunade afin de rentrer chez eux. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur le village de Konoha. Ils marchaient en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées :

Pov Sakura :

_Je rêve moi qui allait enfin réussir à mettre le grappin sur lui c'est pas possible c'est le destin qui s'acharne sur moi je suis maudite c'est pas possible comment je vais faire pour le dégoûter des femmes ? C'est pas possible je suis trop belle en plus mes cheveux ont repoussé juste la longueur que Sasuke aime. Non non non c'est vraiment pas possible._

Nous avons donc examiné ce que Sakura pouvait bien penser en son fort intérieur mais allons faire un tour chez notre blondinet favori… Pov Naruto

_Je rêve moi qui allait enfin réussir a mettre le grappin sur elle c'est pas possible c'est le destin qui s'acharne contre moi je suis maudit c'est pas possible comment je vais faire pour le séduire ? C'est pas possible j'ai rien qui pourrait attirer un gars au point de le faire virer de bord a part que j'ai la musculature juste comme Sakura aime. Non non non c'est pas possible._

Pov XXX :

_Arrêtes de rêver sale mioche ça fait des mois que tu reluques l'autre pauvre naze sans t'en rendre compte même si t'es persuadé que ta gozesse est la femme de ta vie en fait c'est même pas vrai._

Mais qui cela peut il bien être ? Naruto s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la rue.

mai qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie toi ? On t'a jamais appris que c'était mal de s'immiscer dans les pensées des gens comme ça ? dobe !

Pardon ! s'écria une Sakura pour le moins offusquée. Non mais c'est toi le dobe et puis d'abord je m'immisce pas dans tes pensées je m'appelle pas Ino moi ! Non mais je rêve pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Mais arrêtes Sakura pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça je parle à l'en que j'ai dans le bid. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si il arrête pas de me pomper la vie non ?

Tu veux que je lui apprennes a se tenir moi ?

Sur ce Sakura qui ne pouvait décidément plus contenir ce trop plein d'émotions qui étaient survenues en à peine une journée fonça droit sur Naruto et lui balança son point dans le bid.

Naruto, à terre se releva en parfaite imitation de cocotte minute avec la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles.

Tu as osé t'en prendre à Kyuubi alors qu'il t'a rien fait et que, surtout, tu ne l'as même pas entendu ? Tu vas voir sale gozesse.

Et oui vous l'avez compris le fouteur de merde ambulant n'était autre que le kitsune logé par Naruto, d'ailleurs dans sa cage il se frottait les pattes l'une contre l'autre un sourire sadique au visage. « Enfin il va se décrocher de cette nunuche et passer à une vraie histoire ». les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de se battre quand tout à coup une voix TRES forte quoique très féminine fut entendue et stoppa net nos deux ados : « Qu'est ce que vous avez a vous battre vous deux ? »

A suivre…

Ne vous en faites pas le prochain arrivera plus rapidement que celui-là (en tout cas je vais faire mon possible pour), de toutes façons j'ai intérêt à le poster rapidement sinon ma ruru va me taper et elle tape fort ''. A bientôt tout le monde merci de me soutenir laissez moi vos mails si vous voulez que je vous réponde. Bisouxxx. Shining Ru


	3. chap 3 intermède

disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à ma petite ruru aussi connue sous le nom de kikai tenshi même si c'est moi qui l'écrit et les personnages sont bien évidemment pas a nous sauf peut-être Kakashi avec qui ma très chère Haru vit maritalement depuis près de 4 ou 5 ans et avec qui elle a déjà plusieurs enfants.

Résumé : Une malédiction fait rage sur Konoha et contamine les meilleurs. Même si elle sera toujours présente il y a un seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle soit affaiblie. Cette étrange maladie sera désormais la principale mission de nos jeunes ninjas.

« … » Paroles

_Abc_ pensées

chap 2 :

**les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de se battre quand tout à coup une voix TRES forte quoique très féminine fut entendue et stoppa net nos deux ados : « Qu'est ce que vous avez a vous battre vous deux ? »**

Chap trois :

« Non mais je rêve, il est bientôt minuit et il y a encore des sales gosses qui ne pensent qu'à déranger les personnes respectables qui souhaiteraient dormir ! » continua la voix

Les deux ninjas regardaient la furie avec des yeux éberlués. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se retournèrent vers elle et Sakura, toujours passablement énervée lui demanda d'un ton hargneux : « Les sales gosses sont des ninjas de Konoha en mission et pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est pas une vieille chouette comme vous qui va nous donner des ordres ». Pour le coup ce fut au tour de la soit disant vieille chouette de se retrouver sans voix mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. En un temps record, la pauvre Sakura se retrouva saucissonnée et pendue au mur de l'immeuble d'a coté, de minuscules aiguilles l'empêchant de tomber.

« Alors comme ça je suis une vieille chouette hein ? Alors sache pour ta gouverne que tu n'a pas affaire a n'importe qui morveuse, je suis de un la meilleure amie de Tsunade et de Shizune, de deux l'épouse d'un des plus célèbres ninjas de Konoha et aussi la mère de ses enfants et pour finir je suis une des kunoichis de Konoha qui fais également partie des anbus alors petite je crois que ton respect s'impose non ? »

Alors que la furie s'avançait de façon plus que menaçante un homme aux cheveux gris et portant un masque l'attrapa par derrière et lui fit un bisou dans le cou.

« Alors mon poussin on s'énerve encore? » demanda Kakashi, « tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas bon dans ton état non? Alors on va rentrer tous les deux hein ma petite maru préférée »

Naruto, qui en voyant l'attaque de Sakura avait fait un bon de côté s'approcha du couple : « excusez moi Kakashi-sensei mais est ce que vous pourriez nous dire qui est cette dame ?

-Mon petit Naruto je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'étais marié ? Non ? Et bien je te le dis , et tu ne savais pas non plus que me ma chère et tendre était enceinte et que si elle s'est énervée c'est parce que nos trois fils ont été réveillés par vos cris alors qu'elle venait de mettre deux heures à les endormir ?

-Sensei vous n'avez pas d'enfants…

-Et si Naruto plusieurs. Viens boire un thé nous allons en reparler. »

Les deux adultes et Naruto montèrent en haut d'un immeuble laissant la pauvre Sakura toujours pendue et bâillonnée dans la ruelle. Arrivés en haut ils pénétrèrent dans un charmant appartement d'où la vue tombait sur toute la ville endormie. Il s'assirent a la table de la cuisine et là purent commencer les explications. (Je les mets pas en dialogue ça me gonfle trop)

Il s'avérait que Kakashi à l'époque où il était ninja supérieur avait rencontré lors d'une mission à l'extérieur un groupe de filles et avait tout de suite succombé au charme de Haru. Une fois la mission terminée ils s'étaient séparés étant donné que lui devait reprendre les mission pour Konoha et elle devant finir la guerre qui sévissait dans son monde avec ses amis pilotes de robots géants (1). Mais la mission de Kakashi et Iruka s'était bien passée et la guerre s'était vite finie permettant ainsi aux deux amants de se retrouver a Konoha et de se marier. Ils vivaient ici et là-bas pour élever leurs enfants. Trois fils Norbert, Humbert et Robert et désormais trois petites filles et un petit garçon qui devaient arriver (les quatre en même temps) sous peu.

Naruto était abasourdi par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on imagine son professeur, pervers à souhait, marié et avec trois pardon six enfants. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils semblaient heureux tous les deux et leurs regards étaient tendres quand ils parlaient de leurs enfants. Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de tout et de rien se préparant pour le début de la mission de demain. Il était déjà très tard lorsque Naruto repartit et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il passa devant Sakura sans la voir endormie qu'elle était avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

OoO oOo OoO oOo

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures précises, tout le monde était en place. La mission pouvait commencer, phase un enclenchée.

A suivre…

Bah voila un nouveau chapitre ma petite ru je suis désolée de ce que je te fais subir mais c'est comme ça. Lol. Ce chapitre était un intermède que je voulais absolument caser quelque part.

(1) voila en fait ce que je raconte là est une autre fic basée sur gundam wing en cross over avec Naruto et avec une nouvelle équipe de filles qui font la loi mais je voudrai des avis : est ce que je la poste aussi ou est ce que je la laisse au fond de mon pc ? A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez. Bisous a tous merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir. BYE


End file.
